Apa lánya bájcsevej
by hiyori93
Summary: Sasuke elbeszélget a lányával. Sasuke Sarada Inojin Stressz


Apa lánya bájcsevej

- Apa nagy, lány vagyok.

- Nem.

- De igen már 16 vagyok szóval most már egyedül is meg vagyok.

- Nem.

- Tudsz mást is emlegetni? Vagy az Uchiha szótár ebben a szóban kimerül?

- Sarada vigyázz a szádra!

- Legalább egy mondat is van benne.

Percekig fújtatok még rá. Miért most kell éjszakázni anyának. Ő megértene. Ő támogatna.

- Mégis mi bajod van Inojin- nel?

- Fiú.

- Tényleg? Oh kösz apa , ha nem szólsz hülyén halok meg.

Egy igen bájos Uchiha nézést kaptam ezért.

- Rendes fiú. Megbízható, kedves, segítőkész és nem utolsó sorban iszonyú jóképű.

- Nem, nem, igen, igen, nem.

Feladom. Komolyan nem is értem anyám miért loholt utána évekig.

- Sarada nem először mondom és nem is utoljára, de addig nem randizol senkivel, amíg _**én**_ az élők világát erősítem.

- Értem már Sai bácsira vagy mérges.

- Már miért lennék rá mérges?

- Hát a múlt hónapi rajzoktatása miatt.

- Mármint? „húzta fel a szemöldökét"

- Tudod mikor megkérted, hogy segítsen neked ajándékot készíteni a házassági évfordulótokra anyával. Rajzoltatok egy közös pózolós képet anyáról és veled és úgy volt a tiedet adod anyának oda, de Sai tapintatosságból mivel bűn rondát alkottál a sajátját adta oda neked ezért anya teljesen el volt ragadtatva, hogy Sai val rajzoltattál egy közös képet. És te erre kibuktál, mert egy egész hónapot készültél arra, hogy különlegesen meglepd anyát, ami egy saját készítésű műalkotás lett volna és erre Sai bácsi a te szavaiddal mondva: „mindent elcseszett"

- Mert elcseszte.

- Na, látod mondom én Sai iránti utálatod már Inojin ra is átterjed.

- Mert a fia.

- De semmi köze sincs ehhez.

- És?

- Na, jó, ha tetszik, ha nem én Inojin nel töltöm a szilvesztert.

- Biztos, hogy nem.

- Biztos, hogy DE!

2 órával később.

- Ebben biztos, hogy ki nem teszed a lábad a házból.

- Most megint mi a probléma?

- Néztél ma tükörbe édes lányom?

- Igen szinte egész nap csak előtte vagyok.

- Akkor vagy szemüveget kell cserélned vagy a tükrödet kéne lemosni. Ki van mindened. Először is: felfázol, ezáltal meddő leszel és kihal az Uchiha vérvonal másodszor nem így és nem most fogod elveszteni a szüzességedet.

- 14 éves korom óta elvesztettük Inojin el.

Életemben először láttam lesokkolt állapotban az apámat. Valószínűleg szívrohamot is kapott volna, ha hajlama lenne rá.

- De ugye védekeztetek? „néz rám kétségbeesve"

- Nem, már 2 éve terhes vagyok. Tudod ez egy makacs fajta baba.

- Igaz is már 2 év eltelt azóta , de ugye nem beléd élvezet?

- Apa te lennél az utolsó, akivel ezt kitárgyalnám, de ha ennyire pánikolsz megnyugtatlak, mert anyánál előtte foglaltam időpontot és hosszasan átbeszéltünk mindent mire ügyeljünk stb…

- Anyád tudott róla és támogatott is?

- Hát támogatásnak nem nevezném, de mindenesetre nem csapott le ekkora hisztit, mint te most.

Este 8 óra

- Na, én elmegyek jó szórakozást itthonra."mosolygok apára és anyára majd kilépek az ajtón a hűvös éjszakába"

- Megyek és megmentem a hercegnőmet."majd kabátját felvéve indulna meg Sasuke lánya után , de az ajtóban útját állja egy idegesítő házaspár. Vagyis kettő."

- Sasuke gyere igyunk. mindjárt újév." vigyorog Naruto vidáman örök barátjára"

- El az útból Dobe a lányomat kell megvédenem.

- Jaj ne stresszeld már itt magad Sasuke. Minden a legnagyobb rendben az egész házat megkapták estére." mosolyog bájosan Ino a feszült fekete hajú férfira"

- Mi?

- Azért jöttünk át, hogy a fiatalok kettesben tudjanak lenni." csatlakozik a beszélgetőkhöz Sai a hamis mosolyával"

- Nos ha már mindenkinek van helye bulizni, akkor igyunk." Furakodott be az ajtón Naruto miközben Sasuk- ét is magvával rántja.

- Nem, nem nem … Sarada hazajön. Ma tudtam meg, hogy Inojin megrontotta ráadásul 14 évesen.

-Sarada mégse erőszakként élte meg. Máig emlegeti." szólt bele Ino csenden"

- Inojin dugta meg. „kelt ki magából Sasuke"

- Az szeretkezésnek hívják Sasuke." szól bele a vitába Sakura fáradtan"

- Ki herélem az a taknyos kis kölyköt.

- Sasuke elég legyen." szól erényesen úrára Sakura."

- Sarada nagy, lány. Akár tetszik akár nem. Inojin rendes srác. És rábíznám Saradát akármikor akármilyen helyzetben. És ne felejtsük el, hogy szeretik egymást. Tehát Fiú+ lány+ szerelem= boldogság. Kérdés édesem?

- De Sarada még csak egy kislány.

- Igen 11 évvel ezelőtt még az volt, de már nem. Te ennyi idősen a világ urává akartál válni. Ő csak szimplán szerelmes. És a legfőbb vágya, hogy Inojin nel lehessen nap, mint nap.

Sasuke aznap szenvedett, de belátta, hogy számára az a legfontosabb , hogy Sarada boldog lehessen.

- De ha teherbe ejti az én kis hercegnőmet, akkor biztos, hogy megölöm.

Csak szinkron sóhajt kapott válaszul.

Hirtelen kirázott a hideg.

- Mi a baj Srada? „kérdezte Inojin miközben gyengéden végig simított a meztelen hátamon"

- Csak olyan érzésem van, mintha apa már órák óta a halálodat tervezné.

Elnevette magát.

- Majd megvédem magamat. Szóval, hol is hagytuk abba?

- Te dobsz! „nyújtottam rá a nyelvemet pajkosan"

- Nyalás, ingerlés. Hmm… nem is rossz folytatás" vigyorog Inojin győzelem ittasan"

- Akkor ne kímélj!


End file.
